


i love you(r stupid smile)

by QueenCfHearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCfHearts/pseuds/QueenCfHearts
Summary: Will is an idiot. Nico loves him anyway. (Sometimes you don't even notice you've fallen in love.)





	i love you(r stupid smile)

Nico was tired of Will’s stupid smile. It was too bright, and shiny, and perfect with all its little imperfections. His front teeth were too big and one was _just a little_ bit crooked. It made his smile one hundred percent _Will_.

 

And now Kayla had been talking to Nico for a good five minutes but he had no idea what she was saying. Just across the infirmary, Will was sorting boxes of supplies, laughing and talking to Austin. There was nothing Nico _could_ do except look at That Smile.

 

“Nico, I’m kidnapping your sister and we’re eloping to Panama,” Kayla said with a completely straight face.

 

Nico nodded and hummed his assent.

 

“We’re taking Will with us,” she added.

 

Eyebrows shooting up, Nico asked “Will?”

 

“I’m leaving,” she muttered, storming off. “Three years and he _still_ acts like a lovesick puppy.” She grabbed Austin by the arm, yanking on it and pulling him out the door.

 

Will walked up to Nico, chuckling to himself. “Hey. Fancy seeing you here.” He slipped his arm around Nico, resting his chin on Nico’s head. “Wanna get lunch?” He asked, grinning That Stupid Smile again. Nico didn’t even have to see his face to know that.

 

Nico turned around abruptly, placing his hands on Will’s shoulders and standing on his tiptoes. “I love your stupid smile. _Idiota_.”

 

Valentina happened to walk in for her shift just as the scene became more PG-13.

****************

 

Nico made a mental note to add Will’s hair to his growing list of Things Distracting About His Boyfriend. They were on their weekly canoe ride in the lake, just before dinner, just like normal. And, _just like normal_ , Will was being very distracting. The sun was setting, and for once they were alone, despite summer being camp’s busy season. The sun made his hair glow, a halo around his freckled face.

 

Nico blinked, and before he knew it, Will was in front of him.

 

“Neeks?” He asked softly, and wow he was really close. Nico could count the freckles on Will’s face and that blond hair had _never_ looked as soft as it did now.

 

“Yeah?” Nico responded.

 

Will leaned in to kiss Nico softly, and yeah, Nico was definitely blushing now. Will pulled away, and then rested his hand on Nico’s side. Then Will smirked.

 

Eyes widening, Nico tried to dive away, but Will held him in place. Will started tickling him, and Nico started giggling, completely at Will’s mercy.

 

When Will was done torturing Nico, Nico put his hand in Will’s hair gently pulling him in.

 

“Will?” He asked, stretching out the ‘i’ sound in the way he knew Will liked.

 

“Yeah?” Will asked, not noticing he was echoing Nico’s earlier words.

 

“I love your stupid hair,” he whispered, noses almost touching. Then he pushed Will out of the canoe.

 

Will pulled Nico into the lake with them, and Chiron found them two hours later, during dinner, soaking wet and laughing on the beach.

 

****************

 

But sometimes Nico felt like Will was the whole world. Will, who made his heart beat fast and butterflies erupt in his stomach. He asked Reyna about it. _Was something wrong with him?_ He wondered. _You’re in love,_ hermanito, she said.

 

He thought about it. When Nico was with Will, he felt _free_. He felt at ease. His Will, with easy smiles, loud laughs, and a stubborn streak a mile long. Being with Will was just as easy (and as infuriating) as the day they met. Every future he imagined, his significant ~~other~~ annoyance was there, too.

 

Just as Nico was thinking about this, Will walked into the Hades cabin.

 

“Hey? You okay? Piper said you were supposed to be helping out with training today.” Will sat down next to Nico, wrapping an arm around him, and Nico automatically leaned to the left, placing his head on Will’s shoulder.

 

“Well,” he began, struggling to form a single coherent sentence. “I was… thinking…”

 

Will turned to him, giving him what Nico called his “Sherlock” look.

 

Nico pulled Will into a hug, then speaks into his ear. “ _Ti amo, mio caro_.”

 

They forgot about training until Percy went looking for them. He just wished that he’d knocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I couldn't decide which of my works to continue writing, so please accept my sacrifice of this fluffy one-shot! (Also Nico would actually call the look "no sh*t, Sherlock," but I wanted to keep this G, although the last two sentences may be pushing it, so... Anyway, happy reading!


End file.
